And I Must Scream
by Shcibby
Summary: My take on Harry as Master of Death, and what that means.


AN: Do not expect anything too good, I only wrote this to distract myself from a video I saw. It is my take on Harry being the 'Master of Death' and what that entails. Un-Betaed, so mistakes will probably be present.

XxXxX

My second death made no sense to me. The first time I died, I was taken to Kings Cross Station and Dumbledore was there to guide me over. This time, I instead could feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing, smell nothing, and taste nothing. I was in complete nothingness.

It was after a moment that my senses returned and I noted that I was watching a strange scene play out before me. An old man was buttering his bread, sitting out and enjoying the breeze. I gazed at the scene in confusions before he suddenly clutched his heart, and fell down. Automatically I saw the next scene unfold; a hiker slipping off of a mountain trail and fall to his demise, followed a man getting impaled by a knife, the sharp edge protruding from his stomach, being twisted around and wrenched out, torrents of blood leaking from the gaping wound in his stomach as he fell down.

I saw a teenager and his girlfriend, both being shot down, a woman killing her husband because she thought he was cheating on her, a young girl being raped dying because the people accidently choked her while attempting to gag her. All throughout this I wondered why I was being forced to watch such horror unfolding before me.

Countless deaths, wizards and muggles, peaceful and painful.

Finally I saw what I feared was inevitable, my children. I saw them being surrounded by Dark Wizards, I saw as they valiantly fought them off, apparently struggling not to kill any of their attackers. I saw my daughter fall first, her head blown off, my sons being showered in her blood and gore. After that my sons began fighting with similar lethality, killing wizards left and right.

They both died together, Albus Severus seemingly exploding from the inside and James having himself turned inside out, followed immediately by the scene switching to my wife, as she was carved up, her skin slowly being peeled off as she screamed in pain.

I watched incapable of helping them, my fury building up, and my desire for making them suffer increasing every moment. I heard their voices laughing mockingly in my ears as I desperately begged any higher power for my chance to kill them. It was within my moments of despair that I heard a voice whisper sweetly into my ear; _"Will you dance with death?"_

I understood the statement so well. If I was in a right state of mind, I would no doubt refuse, never even thinking of agreeing to such a proposal. Yet I was filled with rage, my heart craved vengeance, my mind silenced by the raging tide of emotion within, and so I answered; "Yes"

In that moment I was freed, the darkness that imprisoned me slowly wrapped around me, becoming the source of my unholy power. I wasted no time in going to the people who so brutally killed my family. I made them suffer slowly; denying the sweet reprise of death, keeping them alive as I viciously tortured them again and again. My power, which ran freely from me, killed everything around me, slowly decayed all life, and yet in my rage I took no notice.

I ensured that their souls would be shackled to me as my play things; I made sure that my wrath would be their hell. It was after I gazed around at the world I had reentered did I pause and think. I looked down at the body of my deceased family, who were now not more than bone, and slowly turning to dust in my presence.

As Master of the Hallows, I was Master of Death. I had been reborn an unstoppable force. I looked around, at the decay my very presence had caused. Everything around me had died, nothing was left alive. Plants, grass, any bugs that might have been here were all dead. I looked down at the corpses of my family as the bones turned to dust.

I had been given a new body to spread death.

I had been given ears to hear the screams of the damned.

I had been given eyes with which I saw the death of everything.

I had been given a nose with which I smelled the decay around me.

I had been given hands to feel the life slowly slipping away from the living.

I had not been given a mouth.

And I must scream.

XxXxX

AN: Nice eh? All I need to do now is have him be whisked away by Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, and I have an interesting way of playing about. Though of course, unless young Harry reigns in his power, everything around him will simply decay and die away… though that would be a funny One Shot. Meh, maybe later.


End file.
